


A Cowboy's Toothache

by kikaikitai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: Nothing was sweeter than the way Hanzo gasped when McCree loved on his chest. It was sweeter than tea, sweeter than pie, sweeter than a sundae all to himself.





	

Nothing was sweeter than the way Hanzo gasped when McCree loved on his chest.

It was sweeter than tea, sweeter than pie, sweeter than a sundae all to himself.

He liked to murmur this into hot skin, compare the Shimada to all his favorite sweets. If Hanzo wasn't in the mood for his silly bullshit, he'd get a nice little yank on his hair for being so obnoxious. Better moods got him a warning scratch on his scalp. The best moods, and he'd never admit this, had him moaning at the mention of whipped cream.

Either way, it was still so sinful McCree swore he'd get cavities if he kept doing it.

Oh, it'd be the best toothache a man could get.

The only other thing just as sinful was how Hanzo's his dick twitched from the attention. It was always a delight to see how hard he could get just from his nipples being tweaked. But McCree didn't go below the belt just yet, keeping his focus on the soft flesh in his mouth. His tongue pressed and rolled over a nipple, so soft and pink.

Hanzo arched against the wall and exhaled in a controlled whoosh as another twinge jolted down to his pelvis, blood rushing in his arousal. A quick peek down and McCree saw just how swollen that cock had become.

"Shit, darlin'," Jesse rasped after releasing the nipple but keeping his mouth close by. "This is all it takes, huh?"

It seemed to archer was in one of his more taciturn moods because he ignored the comment. But Jesse saw the way his eyebrow ticked in annoyance, so with a smirk he kissed up that big chest, burning cords of throat, tight jaw, until he got to those lips.

Hanzo's eyes fluttered open at the scruffy, smoky kiss, and only for a moment did he allow the dreaminess in his gaze show. Neatly he fixed his expression into a glower, almost suspicious.

"Aw, don't give me that look." McCree smiled at him, smoothing his hand up to palm over the other nipple.

"I am not—" Hanzo's voice was already hoarse, hitching at the rough, calloused skin scraping his chest. "—giving you _a look_."

McCree thumbed Hanzo's nipple slowly, glancing down to admire it and then back up into those pretty eyes.

"You're always givin' me a look. Feels like I need a translation service just for that face of yours," he teased. "Maybe I oughta give Genji a call— _hey_ , now, sweetheart, don't rip my good shirt."

Hanzo loosened the fistful of flannel after another moment of glaring, and then cut his eyes to the side. He continued to hold onto his shirt, a habit, something comforting. _Serape_ absent, it would have to do.

"Y'okay?" McCree asked, letting his hand move up to soothingly touch bare shoulder. Pretty tight-lipped, even for Hanzo.

"I am fine."

Even the cowboy could feel the effort it took to get those words out. A dragon with his teeth tarred together. What was it? Was he still shaken up from their last mission? Was he just not in the mood?

"Hey," McCree said, using his cybernetic hand now to turn Hanzo's face.

Once he had those black eyes back, he just smiled.

"Wanna do somethin' else?"

"No."

"You don't look like you're in the mood for me to keep—"

A firm yank on that shirt brought him down into a rough kiss. Before he could return it, Hanzo broke away to watch the cowboy sputter. Like a snake who'd just bitten its prey.

"God _damn,_ you're some kinda walkin' riddle," McCree panted, wiping his mouth. "You sure?"

"Yes. Why are you stalling?"

"I'm not stalling, darlin', it just didn't seem like you were into it."

"I was," Hanzo answers, almost too quickly. He straightens. "I am."

"Sure you're not just lookin' for something to take your mind off things? Not that it's a bad thing."

Now the Shimada looked scandalized as if he weren't already half-naked and half-hard.

Jesse grinned, trying not to laugh at the expression."Now, I don't mean it like that, I just mean—" He looked down at the hand still holding onto his shirt. "Y'seem. Tight. Stressed out."

And now the archer looked sheepish, but only for a flash.

"I told you: I am fine. I wish to continue." Hanzo's gaze slipped downward. There was an almost laughably huge bulge in McCree's pants. "I can see that you do as well."

And laugh Jesse did. Big, bright, too loud for his room and the thin walls. Hanzo pulled on his shirt again with a hissed warning to keep it down.

"You know I'm hard the second I see you," the cowboy chuckled low, quiet, rumbling. Cool prosthetic sliding back down to feel the throb in Hanzo's neck, the heat of his shoulder, the quiver of his breast.

The dragon's eyes closed once more, pulling a deep breath through his nose as McCree could no longer resist going for a taste of his neck.

"Still want what I was doing before?"

Hanzo could only rumble his answer as kisses lit him with goosebumps and his nipple prickled hard under metal fingers.

By the time the archer was groaning and cursing under him, McCree wondered again just how many cavities this session would leave him with. In the end, he decided it'd be worth losing every tooth.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Overwatch fic. A quick study to get used to these characters. Working on a handful of other fics from other ships as well.


End file.
